The Super Hero Squad Show (Season 3; Version 2)
This is the second version of a third Season of The Super Hero Squad Show ''to air in the Near Future. Apocalypse will be the main antagonist of the Season, Spider-Man and Silver Surfer Will Join the Squad and will focus on the search of the parts of the Infinity Pool. Overview When Apocalypse from ancient Egypt, seeks the Infinity Pool, he decides to go through it by becoming more powerful. But it's up to the Super Hero Squad, with a new member, Spider-Man in an attempt to stop Apocalypse, with the help of a new Super Hero Squad. Intro: Opening Quote: ''"With The Power Of the Infinity Pool, I Apocalypse will rule this Universe under my control!" Iron Man: "Ok Squaddies, Time To HERO UP!" Theme Song When the bad guys are out, all you have to do is shout now.... Who's gonna hero up? Well they may not get along, but they're always fighting strong now.... Who's gonna hero up? Who'll save the day? The Super Hero Squad! They'll hero up, agggaaaaaaaaaiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiinnnnnnnnnn! Super Hero Squad Hero Up! Super Hero Squad Hero Up! Wolverine and Hulk are fierece, and Apocalypse ends in fear When Iron Man joins the fight Falcon and Spider-Man search the sky, the Silver Surfer by their side Thor's hammers has thunder's mighhhttttttttt! Who'll save the day? The Super Hero Squad They'll hero up, agggaaaaaaaaaiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiinnnnnnnnnn! Super Hero Squad Hero Up! Super Hero Squad Hero Up! Super Hero Squad Hero Up! Super Hero Squad Closing Quote: "Curse you Heroes!" Cast and Characters The Super Hero Squad *Falcon (voiced by Alimi Ballard) **Redwing (voiced by Steve Blum) *Hulk (voiced by Travis Willingham) *Iron Man (voiced by Tom Kenny) - Leader *Reptil (voiced by Anthony Del Rio) *Silver Surfer (voiced by Mikey Kelley) - Returns to the team after season two *Spider-Man (voiced by﻿ Vincent Martella in style of Hope Estheim) *Thor (voiced by Travis Willingham) *Wolverine (voiced by Steve Blum) *H.E.R.B.I.E. (voiced by Tara Strong) Super Hero Squad of North: *Captain America (voiced by Tom Kenny) - leader *Colossus (voiced by Tom Kenny) *Daredevil (voiced by Tom Kenny) *Deadpool (voiced by Tom Kenny) *Elektra (voiced by Gabrelle Carteris) *Moon Knight (voiced by Phil LaMarr) *Magik (voiced by Tara Strong) *Namor (voiced by John DiMaggio) *Scarlet Witch (voiced by Tara Strong) *Shadowcat (voiced by Kim Mai Guest) **Lockheed (vocals by Dee Bradley Baker) *Thing (voiced by Dave Boat) *Vision (voiced by Roger Rose) *Wonder Man (voiced by Steven Blum) Allies: *Cable (voiced by Tom Kenny) *Ms. Marvel (voiced by Grey DeLisle) *Namorita (voiced by Jodi Benson) *Iceman (voiced by Shawn Ashmore) *Firestar (voiced by Laura Bailey) *Speedball/Penance (voiced by Benjamin Diskin) *Hawkeye (voiced by Adrian Pasdar) (later changed codename to Ronin) *Mockingbird (voiced by Grey DeLisle) *War Machine (voiced by LeVar Burton) *Mayor of Super Hero City (voiced by Stan Lee) *Quicksilver (voiced by Scott Menville) *Spider Woman (voiced by Tasia Valenza) *Invisible Woman (voiced by Tara Strong) (become Namor's wife in the form of a mermaid) *She Hulk (voiced by Grey DeLisle) (Replacing the Invisble Woman in the Fantastic 4) *Human Torch (voiced by David Kaufman) *Wreck-It Ralph (Disney Guest Star) (voiced by John C. Reilly) *Star Butterfly (Disney Guest Star) (voiced by Eden Sher) *Marco Diaz (Disney Guest Star) (voiced by Adam McArthur) *Captain Jake (Disney Guest Star) (voiced by Colleen Villard in style of Miles "Tails" Prower) *The Incredibles (Disney Guest Stars) ** *Kamala Khan/Ms. Marvel (voiced by Grace Rolek in style of Connie Maheswaran) *Storm (voiced by Cree Summer) *Black Panther (voiced by Taye Diggs) *Mr. Fantastic (voiced by Dee Bradley Baker) *Cyclops (voiced by Carlos Alazraqui) *Tigra (voiced by Tara Strong) *Songbird (voiced by Julie Morrison) *Nova (voiced by Troy Baker) *Odin (voiced by Jess Hernell) *Nick Fury (voiced by Kevin Michael Richardson) *Black Cat (voiced by Tricia Helfer) *Emma Frost (voiced by Tricia Helfer) *Professer Xavier (voiced by Jim Ward) *Magneto (voiced by Maurice LaMarche) Young Avengers: *Patriot (voiced by Ogie Banks) *Katie Bishop (voiced by Terri Hawkes) (the new Hawkeye) *Stature (voiced by Tara Strong) *Hulkling (voiced by Dave Boat) *Wiccan (voiced by Benjamin Diskin) *Speed (voiced by Quinton Flynn) Capcom Guest Stars *Ryu (Voiced by Kyle Herbert) *Chun-Li (Voiced by Laura Bailey) *Ken Masters (Voiced by Reuben Lagandon) *Blanka (Voiced by Travis Willingham) *Zangief (Voiced by Phil LaMarr) *Guile (Voiced by Travis Willingham) *Dhalsim (Voiced by Steven Blum) *F.A.N.G. (Voiced by Dee Bradley Baker) *Sakura Kasugano (Voiced by Ashley Tisdale in style of Candace Flynn) *Classic Megaman (Voiced by Debi Deryberry in style of Jimmy Neutron) *Dr. Willy (Voiced by Tom Kenny in style of Simon Petrikov/Ice King) *M. Bison (Voiced by Clancy Brown in style of Mr. Krabs in Russian accent) *Bad Box Art Megaman (Voiced by Troy Baker) *Megaman.EXE (Voiced by Jason Ritter in style of Dipper Pines) *Cammy (Voiced by Estelle in style of Garnet) *Megaman Zero (Voiced by Johnny Yong Bosch) *Roll (Voiced by Ariel Winter in style of Princess Sofia) *Dante (Voiced by Johnny Yong Bosch) *Nero (Voiced by Johnny Yong Bosch) *Mundus (Voiced by Maurice LaMarche in style of The Brain) *Chris Redfield (Voiced by Roger Craig Smith) *Phoenix Wright (voiced by Sam Riegel) *Arthur (Voiced by Jack McBrayer in style of Wander) *Jill Valentine (Voiced by April Winchell in style of Sylvia) *Roll.EXE (Voiced by Idina Menzel in style of Queen Elsa) *Albert Wesker (Voiced by Fred Tatasciore) *Morrigan Aensland (Voiced by Grey DeLisle) Villains *Apocalypse (voiced by Keith Ferguson in style of Lord Hater) - the main antagonist, helps the Masters of Evil *Dr. Doom (voiced by Charlie Adler) *Lucia von Bardas (voiced by Dawnn Lewis) (Replaces the Abomination after joining the Masters Of Evil) *MODOK (voiced by Tom Kenny) *Loki (voiced by Troy Baker) *Juggernaut (voiced by John DiMaggio) *The Leader (voiced by Matthew Frewer) *Grim Reaper (voiced by Lance Henriksen) *Taskmaster (voiced by Steve Blum) *Iron Monger (voiced by John DiMaggio) *Red Skull (voiced by Mark Hamill) *Galactus (voiced by John DiMaggio) *Ymir (voiced by Gary Anthony Williams) * Masters Of Evil *Mr. Sinister (voiced by Keith Fergsuon in style of Lord Hater) (Leader of the Masters of Evil, later betrays the team) *Baron Zemo (voiced by John DiMaggio) (member of the Masters of Evil, later becomes leader after Sinister's Betrayal) *Enchantress (voiced by Noël Wells in style of Lord Dominator) **Executioner (voiced by Travis Willingham) *Abombination (voiced by Steve Blum) *Chemistro (voiced by Gary Anthony Williams) *Venom (voiced by Steve Blum) *Moonstone (voiced by Terri Hawkes) *Sabretooth (voiced by Charlie Adler) *Omega Red (voiced by Mark Hamill) *Attuma (voiced by Gregg Berger) *Tiger Shark (voiced by Beau Weaver) *Arcade (voiced by Quinton Flynn) *Grey Gargoyle (voiced by J.B. Blanc) *Bullseye (voiced by Mike Pollock in style of Dr. Eggman) *Ringmaster (voiced by Carlos Alazraqui) **Princess Python (voiced by Terri Hawkes) **The Clown (voiced by John Kassir) **Fire-Eater (voiced by Steven Blum) **Live Wire (voiced by Robin Atkin Downes) **Flying Gambcnnos: 1 (voiced by Gregg Berger) and 2 (voiced by Dwight Schultz) **Bruno the Strongman (voiced by Brian Bloom) Episode list Full Summaries Category:TV-Y7-FV Category:Comedy Category:Action-Adventure Category:Superhero movie Category:Street Fighter Category:Mega Man Category:Resdient Evil Category:Devil May Cry Category:Disney shows Category:Action Category:Marvel Comics Category:Superheroes Category:Hub Shows